


A Peck, A Kiss

by franixp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I speak spanish not english, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, and a bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franixp/pseuds/franixp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the fifth time Jason had kissed him. He hadn’t asked Jason about it, afraid of making it more awkwkard than it already was but that didn’t stop him of enjoying every bit of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peck, A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing here.
> 
> Forgive my grammar mistakes, my english is not the best.

If Nico was honest with himself, he had no idea what he was doing. 

If he were old Nico, Jason’s face would still be covered in bandages if he tried to befriend the son of Hades. And believe him, two years ago it was a common occurrence. But being the stubborn son of Jupiter he was, Nico had finally given up. 

The small boy could not understand why Jason kept being so nice to him. The only thing Nico has done was to push the blond away. Yell at him, punch him square in the face that one time, trying to hurt him. Both ended in the Apollo cabin covered in bandages and high on ambrosia. Not even Nico’s permanent scowl was a match for Jason’s happy and triumphant smile.

And now, two years later, Nico was still doubting. Jason’s hand on his hair, carefully caressing him, like he was something too precious to lose and that could disappear on any minute (and really it wasn’t that difficult). But for some ungodly reason, Nico hadn’t pushed him away. Not yet. Nico wasn’t ready to let go.

It was selfish of him. Jason could be doing so much better without him grounding the blond. Literally.

He had been barely listening to what Jason was saying. Not because he didn’t care, there was just too much on his mind.

“… and then he just swallowed that thing, it was gross, I tell you!”

Nico smiled weakly. “Yeah.” 

There was a pause. “You weren’t listening, were you?”

He turned his head but didn’t dare to look at those impossible blue eyes. Instead, he squeezed Jason’s hand that was lying on his stomach. 

They were on the couch of Jason’s apartment in New Rome. After a lot of paperwork because _c’mon Jason, are you really retiring? You could serve the legion a bit longer_ , he finally got his own flat. It was old, yes, and the painting on the wall was falling apart but after a couple of months he had started feeling like home every time he came back from his classes at college.

Nico was an unexpected (but welcome) addition to his life. He mostly stayed there nowadays, always taking the couch instead of Jason’s bed (it was enough to fit both of them) and expertly cooking all Jason’s meals because being a war hero didn’t actually translate in decent cooking skills. Jason never complained and he never would. He really liked every time the son of Hades crashed on his apartment and took endless baths that made Jason cringed in agony when he received the water’s bill.

Today was one of those days. When Jason arrived home, Nico was already there, laying sideways on the couch, his eyes closed and both arms hanging, his fingertips almost brushing the carpeted floor. Jason tried his best not to sigh like a twelve-year old girl.

Then he opted for taking advantage of the situation and lifted Nico’s head carefully so he could sit under it. After that, it was a matter of time before Nico woke up and stared at him confused. Jason just shrugged and complained that he had every right to use his own couch, being it occupied or not. He proceeded to distract the younger boy by talking about Leo’s latest crazy invention. But Nico’s mind seemed to be anyway but there. He didn’t like that.

“I have a lot on my mind.” He admitted. “Sorry.”

“You do that a lot lately, something’s wrong?”

“It doesn’t really matter.” He turned his head again and looked away. He was a bit ashamed. He didn’t like making Jason feel preoccupied. 

“Hey” Jason let go of Nico’s hand and held his chin to make him look back at the blond. “You know you can tell me stuff.”

“I know.”

“Good.” Jason agreed, then he lowered his head and gave Nico a small peck on the lips. Nico didn’t stop him. This was one of those things he hadn’t yet figured out what to do with.

That development in their.. friendship? (Nico wasn’t sure what to call it now), wasn’t at all new. That was the fifth time Jason had kissed him. He hadn’t asked Jason about it, afraid of making it more awkward than it already was but that didn’t stop him of enjoying every bit of it. Which brought him back to the central issue here. He didn’t want to bind Jason to him. He deserved better, a better girl or boy, Nico didn’t care. Nico wasn’t the healthiest person around, nor he was normal, but at this point, anything demeaning he said about himself earned him an earful of disapproving stares from Jason, so he preferred to keep his own thoughts to himself.

Like right now. Jason was looking at him with an expression full of absolute concern and love. It made Nico feel hopeless. He was lost, he didn’t know what to do and didn’t want to find out. He was scared. Jason felt his tension and let go of his chin.

“Nico?” he whispered softly.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I- “ But Nico didn’t let him speak. He was tired of feeling like this, an oppression on his chest that didn’t let go, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. Call him melodramatic but friends weren’t supposed to kiss. Specially if one of them had no idea of what was happening.

“Why do you say so many nice things?” his voice was so low, but Nico couldn’t find enough strength to speak louder. “Why do you let me stay here?” his voice was breaking. 

His right hand tugged on Jason’s shirt, looking for something to anchor himself to the moment. His eyes pleaded for an answer that Jason knew it needed to me the right one. One wrong step and Nico could walk out of his life.

“A-And the kisses.” He added. “You keep doing that and I don’t know why you do it or why I don’t stop you but it’s so damn confusing because you haven’t said anything and neither have I…” Nico’s rambling wasn’t so quiet anymore and it was enough for a flash of understanding to cross Jason’s eyes. He quickly took Nico’s hand again and brought it to his lips. “Why do you do those things?” he managed to add, almost in a whisper.

Jason’s breath felt warm against the pale skin.

“Because I mean them.” And then he kissed his knuckles. “All of them".


End file.
